All The Lovers
by KillerCactus16
Summary: Bastion/Jaden/Chazz. Slight Jaden/Chazz. Yaoi. Jadens decided he's not going to let Chazz and Bastion near each other next time they get drunk.


Disclaimer - Yu-gi-oh GX doesn't belong to me as much as I wish it did.

* * *

During their second year at the dual academy, Atticus had invited all of the dorms to a party on the beach on the island. From what Jaden had heard Atticus was involved in the planning too, so it was bound to be ... extravagant. Jaden's thinking was proven correct when he walked past the beach on the day of the party to find numerous chair and table strewn down the length of the beach, rows of tiki torches stuck into the sand, a huge pile of wood which Jaden assumed to be for a bonfire and a large stage with DJ equipment, guitars, drum and a microphone stand. Oh dear god. Jaden just hoped for Alexis's sake Atticus wasn't planning a comeback for 'Bro-Bro and Sissy'.

Jaden walked over to the Red dorm and even before he got to his room could hear a vicious argument going on. He slipped through the door to find Bastion and Chazz fighting. They didn't fight very often and when they did there was usually a reason for it. Turns out this time there wasn't. Some of the obelisk Blue students had headed over to the mainland and bought what looked like a whole off licence for the party tonight. Jaden wasn't sure whether they'd usually be allowed to drink but Atticus got whatever he wanted so Jaden assumed it would be permitted tonight. Bastion had remarked how beer was the superior drink, and once Chazz heard that he told Bastion to shut up and drink proper men's drinks - Spirits. Mainly vodka and tequila.

Unfortunately for Jaden as soon as he walked into to room they turned their attention to him, trying to get him to pick a side.

"Come on Jaden, which is better, beer or vodka?" Bastion inquired.

"Yeah slacker" Chazz said to him, "Beer or vodka?"

"Well," Jaden replied, "I wouldn't know. I've never drank before."

Chazz rolled his eye, "So you don't like either of them?"

"Nope" Jaden said with a smile, "Is the argument finished now? Because I really don't think I can be bothered listening anymore." He said laughing.

Chazz tutted before storming out of the dorm room and Bastion turned back around and continued reading his dueling magazine. Jaden laughed again before jumping onto his bunk for a nap.

* * *

He was woken up several hours later by Syrus shaking his arm. "Wake up Jaden. The party started half an hour ago. Bastion, Chazz, Hassleberry and Alexis have already left." Syrus said to him.

"Mmm," Jaden sighed into his pillow, "'m getting up now."

"Great" Syrus said grinning at his best friend, "Oh by the way, what happened between Chazz and Bastion? They completely ignored each other when they left and Alexis said they had a fight about something earlier. Know anything about it?"

Jaden burst into laughter when he heard that, and once he was able to talk (and breathe) again said, "They're not talking? Still? They had a fight earlier over which alcohol was better. I can't believe they'd fall out over that." Jaden climbed out of bed, stretched and put his shoes on. He grabbed Syrus's shoulder and turned him around. "Come on" he said pushing Syrus out the door, "Party time."

"Do we really have to go to this, I mean, I'd rather sit up in my dorm room with my cards, or watch a film. I really don't want to go to this." Syrus said, running a hand nervously through his pale blue hair, "and Zane's there too, I really don't want to talk to him at the minute."

Jaden slung an arm around his shoulder, "It'll be fun, and don't worry. Me, Bastion and Hassleberry will be there."

"Oh, alright then," Syrus muttered, shuddering slightly, "Just don't drink too much. Atticus is already drunk. When I left the beach, I heard he was planning on getting my brother drunk." he looked around, and then whispered to Jaden, "Alexis said that after they got Atticus back from the shadow-realm she was going to visit him and overheard Zane telling Atticus that he loved him. Although Atticus was still unconscious at the time. And there is no chance that Zane would tell him now."

"I always thought there was something between them," Jaden said laughing, as him and Syrus left the dorm, "We better get down there before Chazz and Bastion try to kill each other. It'll be more fun if we see the whole fight. "

The night was fairly uneventful, with both Chazz and Bastion avoiding each other and getting steadily drunker throughout the night. Jaden didn't really talk to many people, instead spending his time with Hassleberry, Syrus and Alexis. But at around 11.30, he heard a shout and looked round to see Chazz attempting to hit Bastion.

And miss.

Jaden and Hassleberry rushed forward and grabbed Chazz and Bastion respectively. "Chazz, calm down." Jaden muttered into his ear, before loosening his grip on Chazz once he felt him stop struggling. Once Hassleberry had Bastion calmed down, Jaden stormed over and grabbed Bastion's arm, before saying, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going to put these two to bed and go to sleep myself."

Jaden pulled Chazz and Bastion away from the party, gripping tightly on their arms, making sure they couldn't try and punch each other again. He wasn't sure how much they had drank, but he hoped that it would be enough for him to drop them off into their respective dorms and they would fall asleep and not wake until the next morning.

But Jaden decided he wasn't that lucky and there was no way that would happen.

Jaden decided it would be easier for him to leave Bastion off in a spare room in the red dorm. Bastion didn't seem to mind this too much and when Jaden got him to the room and threw him inside - the only response he got from him was a grunt and Bastion promptly collapsed on the bed. Though Jaden wasn't sure if he was asleep or just pretending to avoid getting a lecture from Jaden.

While Bastion was easy to get rid of, Chazz was quite a bit more difficult. When they reached their shared rooms Chazz ripped his arm out of Jaden's grip

"Get the fuck off me Jaden, I'm not a baby, I can look after myself. Go back to the party!" Chazz snarled, pulling off his leather coat, "You go back down there and I'll just go to sleep."

Jaden sighed, "I'll wait until you go to bed, and then I'll go check on Bastion."

"Oh alright then." Chazz said. He headed over towards his own bed, but managed to trip up over his own feet. He shut his eyes, waiting to hit the floor, but it never happened. Instead a warm pair of arms circled his waist preventing him from hitting the floor. He adjusted himself and turned round only to come face to face with Jaden's worried face.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked, "I don't mind staying for a bit longer."

Chazz shook his head, "I'll be alright. I think. I'll just sleep off the alcohol." Chazz then reached over and brushed a few strands of hair out of Jaden's face, "you know you have really pretty eyes, slacker." Chazz muttered.

Jaden could smell the alcohol off Chazz's breath when he leaned towards him, "Err...no." Jaden replied, releasing Chazz. He went to back away when Chazz caught his face in his cool hands and pulled him into a kiss. Jaden immediately stiffened up, and only once he realised what had just happened did he begin to relax.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that." Chazz said glancing down to the ground. "Sorry" he said again. He ran a hand over his face before he began to walk over to the bed.

Jaden, who had just recovered from the shock, took a step forward, turned Chazz around and kissed him. He moved hi s hands up to Chazz's face, running his finger along Chazz's cheek. Chazz smiled against Jaden's mouth and wrapped his arms around Jaden and slid one hand under Jaden's shirt, placing it against his back. Jaden deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Chazz's bottom lip. Chazz opened his mouth, and let out a soft groan when their tongues met, in a battle for dominance. Jaden could taste the alcohol from Chazz and knew that whatever happened that night, it wasn't going to end well .

* * *

A/N - Just as an early warning there will be M/M/M sex in the next chapter. I'm just lazy and haven't written it yet.

R&R!


End file.
